leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:APMumuOP/Tons of not extremly official Patch Notes
UNDER CONSTRUCTION -- Hello, dear feeders, facecheckers, flamers and leavers! (Did I forget anyone? Doubt that.) In this little post I come up with several suggestions for future champion balancing processes. Of course, this is pretty much subjective, but I hope that some people will agree at some points, especially Riot people. (Not that I really think that a Riot guy would read this dumb wall of text... however.) To imitate a "real" bunch of patchnotes as realistic as possible, I will explaining several suggestions in italic notes. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I am German. Feel free to correct me if I write something really shitty. ---- ---- PATCH NOTES 4.0 GENERAL Maps *Old Twisted Treeline is now availible again in Custom Mode *Players are now able to choose one of three skins for their Summoner's Rift map which will be displayed in the game (Old, New, Winter) *Tons of new options implemented in Custom Mode: **Selectable number of bans in draft mode **Banning summoner spells is now possible **Force certain champion picks **"All 5"-Mode now availible as Beta **Gold rate adjustable **Starting gold adjustable (Infinite gold also possible) **Cooldown of summoner spells adjustable (from 0 to 600 seconds) ***''The 0 seconds-option is especially good for players who want to improve their -skills'' **Disabling of certain or all items or limiting the item slots possible **Global vision for both teams selectable **...and MUCH more! Coop vs. AI-Mode *Several new bots added *Hard mode added **AI is improved even more **AI may try to counterjungle **AI starts with a full L30-runepage **AI gets build automatically, like in Intermediate-Coop **AI has 40% cooldown reduction at all times *Leaving a Coop vs. AI-Game won't be punished anymore CHAT LOCK-SYSTEM Players which recieve a ban (at least 3 days) for insulting other people can now ask the support to impose a chat-lock onto themselves for two weeks. This prevents them from any form of communication (chatting in the champ select and pinging is still possible), therefore making it impossible to rage or flame. Players with a chat-lock will be marked with an orange lock in the TAB-screen and champion select. They can still read allied messages, however. Players who got banned 1 or more weeks for insulting people will automatically receive a chat-lock for 2 weeks after their ban expired. When a player should get permabanned for repeatedly getting banned, the support can choose between an acutal permaban or - in less massive cases - another two-week-ban and a chat-lock which holds for at least 3 months. While this prevents players from getting out of control and raging at people, they can still get reported for intentional feeding or other reasons. OPTIONAL: Players with a chat-lock can only chat by selecting some fix terms from a list in their chat menu. These messages could include: *gg wp *bg wp *bg *please call ss/mia *please place wards *initiate now etc. ---- Summoner Spells We decided to let Cleanse actually meet his description and let it remove ALL effects of summoner spells. This, hopefully, will also allow Cleanse to become an option for players who like to play selfheal-dependent champions like or . *Now removes completely, including the healing reduction *Cooldown reduced to 210 from 300 *Cooldown reduced to 360 from 540 *No longer grants bonus health *''Players can no longer get reported for picking a spell we included by ourself into the game. They never could, though.'' ---- CHAMPION BALANCING CHANGES UNDER CONSTRUCTION - there also will be a seperate ARAM-section. Akali is a pain for many midlaners out there and even outclasses many solotop-champions. She has no mana costs, innate spellvamp, invisibility and a gap closer with a massive burst. She can be outplayed - however, Akalis base damages are so high that she's still able to kill the majority of mages when she is far behind (in levels or items) her opponent. ''We decided to shift a big amount of Akali's damage into her AP-ratios, so she can become even more dangerous when fed, but falls off very hard when she gets destroyed in her early game. Basically, we reduce her ability for a successful comeback when she dies often in the lane, which will differ a good Akali player from a great Akali player. Sorry, Phreak and Morello wanted us to say that. *Total damage changed to 70/110/150/190/230 (+100% AP) from 80/125/170/215/260(+90% AP) *Damage changed to 15/35/55/75/95 (+40% AP) (+60% AD) from 30/55/80/105/130 (+30% AP) (+60% AD) *Damage changed to 100/150/200 (+65% AP) from 100/175/250 (+50% AP) ---- ''Corki is a strong AD-Carry; however, we feel that we can expand his gameplay a bit. In the recent two months, we experimentated with an alternative AP-build. Corki - like Tristana, Ez and Varus - has AP-ratios on many spells. These ratios have been implemented for a better damage response from items like which give him AP. However, as he has actually more AP- than AD-ratios, we want to give him a try as an ability power-based spamm-mage. The following changes will (hopefully) optimize his kit for this task without affecting his AD-gameplay too much. We also used the opportunity to scale down the mana costs of his Q. ''If we get some positive feedback from the players, we will continue to optimize him this way. Getting trinity force to deal tons of damage, however, is still strongly recommended. *Mana reduced to 80 at all ranks from 80/90/100/110/120 *Ability power ratio increased to 70% from 50% *Damage changed to 100/170/240 (+40% AP) (+30% AD) from 100/180/260 (+30% AP) (+20% AD) *Therefore, Big One Damage changed to 150/255/360 (+60% AP) (+45% AD) from 150/270/390 (+45% AP) (+30% AD) *Mana cost increased to 25/30/35 from 20 ---- *Jump range reduced to 775 from 825 ---- As Riot, we hate Soraka's passive gameplay, but who cares. One of Soraka's main problems is the fact that her role as a supporting healer can be totally outplayed by igniting her lane-ally early in a fight, therefore shutting down her heal almost completely. While we think that healing effects need an appropriate counter, it simply afflicts Soraka too much. With the following changes, we want to give Soraka the option to play a little more offensive as she is now able to remove healing reductions with her ultimate, therefore giving her carry a higher chance to survive a skirmish. We also removed the short cast time of her ultimate. Many players were frustrated that her healing-target would die within the 0.5 seconds before the heal applied, wasting her ult. This is now fixed. But goddamn - we still hate her. *Now additionally removes all healing reduction effects before the heal applies *Cast time removed *Mana cost re-increased to 150 from 100 ---- Tristana now has 1 AD-ratio, yay! However - We will take a closer look at AD Tristana in Patch 4.1 and focus on her AP-sister this time. ''Tristana with AP-items is one of the strongest bursters in the whole game. She can get first blood at level 2 against an unaware opponent and if she gets fed, there is almost no way to stop her anymore until lategame. In general, we like this alternative gameplay, but it is too safe: Tristana can both easily escape from ganks with her jump and deal extreme damage with from far away, until she can finally go in for the kill. We decided to shift some of her damage from her Explosive Shot to her , making it more difficult to land her full combo and also reducing her damage-output when she just sits in lane and pokes with her E. When she jumps, she will deal more damage now, but also still will get in a very vulnerable position for a gank. *Damage increased to 80/135/190/245/300 (+90% AP) from 70/115/160/205/250 (+80% AP) *Cooldown changed to 28/24/20/16/12 from 22/20/18/16/14 *Range reduced to 850 from 900 *Damage reduced to 90/130/170/210/250 (+80% AP) from 110/150/190/230/270 (+ 100% AP) *Now has an additional +100% Bonus-AD-ratio Category:Blog posts